


hangover feeling when i wake up

by BYUNNlE



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:27:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29595546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BYUNNlE/pseuds/BYUNNlE
Summary: the backstory behind jackson and jinyoung taking drunk jaebeom home.
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB & Jackson Wang, Im Jaebum | JB & Park Jinyoung, Im Jaebum | JB/Jackson Wang, Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung, Park Jinyoung & Jackson Wang, Park Jinyoung/Jackson Wang
Comments: 2
Kudos: 55





	hangover feeling when i wake up

**Author's Note:**

> um hi!!!  
> so..i've been actually meaning to write this one ever since that jb's live in which he told us the story of jackson and jinyoung taking him home when he was too drunk but they didn't know where he lived so they just walked around his neighbourhood lmao.  
> it's definitely short and not that in depth but i really had so much fun writing it so i hope you'll like it<3  
> as always, please excuse any typos if they are there  
> (the title is from drunk on you by jus2)

It's safe to say that their monthly mandatory get-together was going just as fine as ever. It was loud and chaotic like always, their laughs and wild antics increasing with yet another drink they had.  
It went on for hours, they completely lost the sense of time, too focused on finally being able to catch up. No one knew exactly how many time they spent like that, but sometime after Bambam drunkenly dropped his glass and Yugyeom's face became so red and flushed with laughter that they actually started to worry about his well-being, Mark suggested that it was the right moment for all of them to go home. 

As all of them were slowly getting up, gathering their belongins and preparing to leave, Jaebeom didn't really seem to register it. He looked as if he was in his own world, with his head laid on the table and small, lazy smile spread across his face. Was he drunk? Oh, damn right he was.

He couldn't really recall in which moment he started to feel that he might have had too much to drink. It just felt too good, to be able to finally let loose after who knows how many sleepless nights spent in his studio working on new music. For the first time in a while, he didn't want to hold back or control himself, he just wanted to have fun. 

Which was why he ended in that exact state. 

Jaebeom closed his eyes, adjusting his head on the table more comfortably. Suddenly, he felt exhausted, his eyes heavy and threatening to close any moment. Even the background noise of his members laughing and talking became a comforting lullaby and he really would fall asleep there if given the chance.

Nevertheless, that never happened because, suddenly, there were hands on his waist and a warm figure pressed against his backside.  
'Hyung? Are you okay?'. It was Jinyoung.  
Jaebeom felt himself smiling involuntarily again. As much as he denied it, he'd always had a fond spot for the younger, which somehow always tended to grow bigger whenever he was under the influence.  
'Of course I am, Jinyoungie! I've never been better', he exclaimed, his voice too loud and too high-pitched and, if he had looked on his friend's face, he would have known that he didn't seem convinced at all.  
'What's up, JB? You good?', another voice, undoubtedly Jackson's reached his ears. This time, he actually bothered to lift his head to look at the other, although he regretted his right after, because oh god, he was so dizzy, the entire world was spinning and-  
'Oh fuck, he's so wasted', Jinyoung groaned, clearly not expecting such outcome. Jaebeom had never been that big on alcohol, actually, he would usually take care of the other members when they got too drunk and it was never him in such position. Jackson, on the other hand, looked too hyped and excited, as if he'd just heard the best news in his entire life.  
'No way! Yo, I have to take a photo, who knows when it'll happen again, it's a legendary moment!'  
'Shut up, idiot. We need to take him home', Jinyoung didn't sound amused, not in the slightest. However, Jaebeom couldn't really care in the state he was in, instead he chose to lay his head on the table again, hoping it would somehow help him with the feeling of dizziness.

'What's going on? Is he okay?'. Another person, Mark, appeared next to Jaebeom, who had already managed to get himself comfortable on that table and didn't spare any attention to any of them.

'He's really drunk. Me and Jackson will take him home', Jinyoung answered, having already decided without really consulting it with the other. Not like he had to, anyways.

'Can you handle the babies?', he asked, motioning to where their three youngest stood, still laughing at something boisterously.

'Yeah, I've got them, no worries. Be safe, okay? And call me later', the oldest just answered while ruffling Jaebeom's hair gently, before shouting 'Alright kids, lets go home' to the maknaes and leaving with them after all of them had shared their goodbyes.

'So...', Jackson started after approximately few seconds of silence. 'What is the plan?'  
'The plan is that we take him home. That's it', Jaebeom still couldn't see Jinyoung's face, but he could swear that he rolled his eyes while saying that.

'That, my dear friend, is a fantastic idea. However, there's one, quite big flaw to it. Do you know where he lives?', Jackson didn't sound bothered, not it the slightest. On the contrary, he seemed to be having fun teasing Jinyoung, not really affected by their current situation.

'Well, I....fuck'. That was that tiny detail that completely slipped his mind. Since they never visited his apartment, they didn't knew where it was located. Right, that was a slight problem. 

'Hyung! Hyung wake up!', Jaebeom groaned, violently woken up from his slumber thanks to a pair of hands currently shaking his shoulders. 'Hyung!'  
He lifted his head, this time slowly and carefully, and suddenly, he was met with Jinyoung's frowning and exasperated face.

'Jinyoungie.....hi. You look so cute when you pout, did you know that?', he suddenly felt the urge to say that as well as to squeeze his cheeks, but that never happened, because Jinyoung managed to swat his hand away, accompanied by Jackson's loud and unfiltered giggles in the background.  
'Hyung, please focus. Where do you live?'  
Jaebeom frowned at that. Well, it wasn't supposed to be a hard question, right? Nevertheless, it was at that exact moment because he really didn't remember. The only thing he could think about was how tired he was and that he wanted to be in his own, comfy bed.

'I don't know', he just shrugged, not really understanding the entire situation. He just wanted to sleep, that was all.

Jinyoung closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, wanting to calm himself down.  
He's your leader, you can't hit him, you're in public-

'Okay hyung, let's go. Get up', Jackson finally managed to stop laughing and was now helping whining and not really co-operating Jaebeom put on his jacket.

'What are you doing? We still dont know where to take him', Jinyoung questioned, but Jackson just shook his head. 'We know where that neighbourhood is, so it's already something. Maybe once we are here, he'll sober up a bit and be able to guide us some more. 

Jinyoung really, truly wasn't all that hopeful about that, but it was still the best they could do, so he just sighed and nodded, defeated. Luckily, Jaebeom didn’t protest or make a fuss when both of them wrapped their hands on both his sides to steady him and led him out of the restaurant. It was going suspiciously good for a moment and Jinyoung almost believed that they could accomplish success after all, when, suddnely, it was not anymore.  
After having walked total of ten steps, Jaebeom abrubtly stopped, causing Jackson to trip and almost fall to the ground.  
‘What’, Jinyoung snapped, not even trying to conceal his frustration this time. ‘What’s wrong?’  
‘I’m so tired. I don’t want to walk’, Jaebeom whined in that childish manner, and maybe Jinyoung would’ve even found it cute if he wasn’t currently planning a murder in his head.  
‘Carry him’, he just threw at Jackson who blinked, obviously confused. ‘Don’t look at me like that, who spends two hours at gym everyday, me or you? Treat it like an free excercise opportunity’  
Jackson stood still for a moment, looking Jinyoung’s dead in the eye and trying to decypher whether he was being serious or not. However, the younger didn’t look like he was in the mood for joking, so he couldn’t do anything other than accept his fate unwillingly.  
‘You know Jinyoungie, sometimes I really want to hit you’, he grumbled, before turning to Jaebeom, who didn’t have any care in their conversation and looked as if he was at the verge of being concious.  
The process of putting Jaebeom on Jackson’s back proved to be more difficult that they expected. It took many agonizingly long minutes and a lot of swearing, mostly on Jinyoung’s end, but finally they could set off again, Jackson giving Jaebeom a piggyback while muttering words of displeasure to himself and Jinyoung checking the route in his phone. They must have looked ridiculous and Jinyoung prayed that no one would recognize them, because that would certainly be a sight to see.  
Thirty minutes later, four stops for Jackson to catch his breath and some inaudible mumbles from Jaebeom later, they arrived at the destination suggested by Jinyoung’s navigation.  
‘Hyung’, Jinyoung shook Jaebeom’s arm to wake him up, but with no results. The eldest was completely blacked out, snoring carelessly in the back of Jackson’s neck.  
‘I’m gonna kill him. I swear, I’m gonna-‘  
‘Yeah, that’s cool and all but I’m kinda dying here. Help me take him off?’, Jackson panted, breathless and red faced. Jinyoung took his hand and led him to the nearest bench, where he unceremoniously dropped him. Even then Jaebeom didn’t flinch, still napping peacefully, not having idea about all the problems he was currently causing them.  
‘Man’, Jackson whined, stretching his back with a frown on his face. ‘I’m so gonna feel it tomorrow’, then he looked at Jinyoung who completely ignored him, instead he was fiercely looking for something in Jaebeom’s pockets. ‘What are you doing?’  
Jinyoung didn’t answer, instead he kept on searching until he finally found Jaebeom’s phone.  
‘He’s lucky he doesn’t have a password’, he murmured while unlocking it. ‘His Offshore friends used to live with him, right? So we’ll call them and ask for the address. Hope at least they’re sober enough to remember.’  
‘Wow, Jinyoungie. That’s actually so smart’  
‘I am smart’, he cut him off before dialing the first number and pressing the speaker button.  
And, because the universe really wasn’t in their favor today, nobody answered their call the first, second or even the tenth time. Jinyoung really should have seen that coming, it was 3am after all.  
‘Fuck’, he groaned, not even bothering to hide his frustration anymore. He glanced at Jaebeom, soundly sleeping on the bench without any care in anything else and, for the briefest moment, he wondered what if we just left him here? But he shook that thought away immediately, reminding himself that it was his leader and best friend in question. I’m still gonna make him pay for this, he promised himself nevertheless, knowing fully well that he didn’t mean it at all.

‘Oh my god,your phone! Quick, answer it!’. Jackson yelled suddenly, startling him out of his empty threats, and only then did he realize that his phone was ringing. He exhaled relievedly when he saw that it was Jaebeom’s former roommate calling him back. Well, it was the first good thing that happened to them so far, so he got a little bit more optimistic. 

Five minutes later, Jaebeom was once again drapped all over Jackson’s back as they were walking again, but this time, with ighter hearts because they actually knew where to take him. It was a really good feeling.  
‘I’m not gonna let him live after this’, Jackson grumbled, voice strained and breathless. ‘He’ll never hear the end of my teasing, I promise you.’  
Jinyoung rolled his eyes for the millionth time that night, because he was certain that Jackson was telling the truth, didn’t doubt it any bit. And secretely, even though he wouldn’t admit it, he was kind of looking forward to it.  
‘It think it’s his building’, he announced instead, and luckily, he wasn’t wrong.  
‘Fucking finally. I think my back is broken’, Jackson gritted out, however still securing his grip around Jaebeom to prevent him from falling down. It was literally the last thing they needed.  
Getting inside the building was fairly easy easy since Jinyoung got the entrance code and fortunately the elevator worked, so Jackson didn’t have to carry him all the way to the fourth floor.  
‘Okay hyung’, Jinyoung said when they finally arrived at his front door. ‘Give me your keys’  
‘Keys? What keys? I don’t have any keys’, Jaebeom slumbered in response, still very much drunk and barely awoken.  
‘What do you-okay, nevermind’, he just gritted his teeth and went to look through his leader’s pockets again,muttering how he had to do everything by himself.  
‘I hope you have the biggest headache in the morning, hyung’, he whispered while unlocking the door, what made Jackson chuckle loudly.  
Once inside, he dragged Jaebeom straight to his bedroom and dropped him onto his bed hurriedly. The older didn’t even look bothered by such insensitive treatment, he just sighed quietly at the comfort of his soft mattress. Jinyoung just frownedat that.  
While he took off his shoes and jacket, Jackson went to the kitchen and came back with a glass of water and some painkillers which he placed on Jabum’s drawer, because god knows that he would need them later. After throwing some blankets over his sleeping figure (and taking couple of photos for a remembrance, upon Jackson’s insistence), the two slipped out of the apartment quietly and to the empty hallway.

‘So…you want me to walk you home now?’, Jackson asked the younger sympathetically after a minute of silence, but he just shook his head from where it was pressed againt the wall.  
‘No way’, he groaned, ‘I sure as hell need something to drink now’

**Author's Note:**

> please leave a comment or i'll cry


End file.
